


colors of the heart

by Powdear



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotions, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powdear/pseuds/Powdear
Summary: basically jacob giving sangyeon silly compliments until they realize they're both fools inlove.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	colors of the heart

jacob leaned back and with the babiest voice he could muster, he squeeled, "my baby!" at unsuspecting sangyeon. who in turn, moved his eyebrows together and gave him a look.

"i'm not a baby."

jacob smiled at him. "you didn't deny you're mine though." he finished, sending him finger guns.

sangyeon got stuck in the realization loop, his face growing hotter by the minute.

"that's not… that's… not! what i…"

"see you, hyung!"

and sangyeon never felt more like throwing a fit like he did right now.

_ jacob. that little shit, that..that..  _ demon _ with an angelic face.  _ nobody knew how sneaky he actually was besides the people close to him.

he had too much power over sangyeon. and sangyeon couldn't decide if he enjoyed that yet.

sometimes he'd feel so embarrassed when jacob figured him out quicker than even his mother would, then later he'd think..  _ it's just jacob, it's okay. isn't it?  _ he's not given him any reasons to feel bad, so he shouldn't, right?

well. usually it should be  _ right.  _ if jacob didn't pluck out any remaining piece of his dignity and turn sangyeon into a besotted mess that only cared about jacob's well being.

okay only would be a little too much...but mostly. so what if he was a little embarrassed, so what if he got red in the face and kept having thoughts he probably should discuss with himself at some point, so  _ what  _ if his mood depended on what jacob's mood was for a while. so what.

he wanted jacob to feel good. he wanted to feel good  _ with _ jacob too.

he didn't' know if he could achieve that second part yet.

but one thing was damn sure, he wanted to try. he was going to  _ try.  _

  
  
  


in jacob's mind it was as much a mess as in sangyeon's.

he joked around with sangyeon, he managed to fluster him a good amount of times but right now, he couldn't possibly tell how sangyeon felt about it.

was he interested in him? was he just indulging him because he didn't want to flip him off? what was it… did he like him too?

jacob had too many questions circulating his mind.. how far could he go with his subtle teasing without it being suspected as something else? did he  _ want it  _ to be seen as something else?

it definitely was more than meets the eye but could sangyeon tell or was he as clueless as jacob was about his feelings..

  
  
  


jacob had an idea. a probably questionable and one with unsure results but it was  _ an idea.  _ and he had to shoot his shot regardless.

  
  
  


day one of jacob trying not to die  _ or  _ get sangyeon to snap and kill him because of his big mouth. perhaps it was actually going to go well, who knew.. would sangyeon actually use violence against him? he'd say… no.. unlikely… unless he really hated jacob's ministrations perhaps… no, jacob couldn't let the what ifs stop his plan. he was going to proceed.

without any caution and hope for the best results.

so when he saw sangyeon in his peripheral vision, wearing the ripped jeans he recently bought he knew it was his chance to attack the second time.

"wow, hyung, you look so pretty today!"

sangyeon's eyes comically widened before going back to normal with him trying to act as if this had no effect on him. which it did. a  _ huge  _ effect. embarrassingly big.

just like his need to reject jacob's compliments every time.

"i'm not pretty,"  _ there he goes _ . "nice..uh.." he looked jacob up and down, wondering what to compliment without looking weird. "hat, yeah,"

"thanks, it's eric's"

he definitely looked weird now.  _ nice hat, huh?  _ fool. sangyeon's only piece of sanity left was the thought that he had to go anyway. he didn't have time to embarrass himself further at the moment, because he was  _ infact  _ busy.

with that thought he passed by jacob, saying his goodbyes, promising to see him later in the day and all that, and running out the front door as if he was being chased. 

jacob sank back in the coach cushions. " _ what am i going to do with you." _

  
  
  


that day nothing eventful happened to sangyeon and he was glad for that, when he went back, jacob greeted him at the door, he didn't go through any more teasing for the rest of the night but he could tell jacob had things on mind by the way he wasn't focusing on the movie they were watching.

he didn't question it before going to sleep in their shared room as if nothing happened.

  
  
  


the next day sangyeon woke up, he woke up late. or late enough for jacob to not be there, whatever the time was.

_ 8:23AM _

early enough.

his hair was a mess on top of his head at which he didn't even look at or care to fix once he washed his face and headed to the living room for breakfast. or to sleep at the table. or to sleep on the table next to his breakfast. whichever fit. he badly wanted to close his eyes again.

once he entered, jacob greeted him with a smile, sunwoo and chanhee sitting on the sides.

"good morning, hyung, you look cute as always,"

jacob  _ jacob.  _ at 8 in the freaking morning. infront of the others.

sangyeon was too sleepy to even register it before he had sat down and when he did, he didn't answer because it was too late for that. it didn't seem to deter jacob in any sense of the word as he continued to flip…. the pancakes?

and since when could jacob even make pancakes?

did sangyeon wake up in an alternative universe today.. last time he checked jacob couldn't cook for shit.

yes, yep. his brain was completely rattled.  _ or  _ this new improvement was kevin's doing.

alright.. perhaps his brain was possibly okay after all.

his heart however was another thing entirely. what was he  _ going to do?  _ what did  _ want to do?  _

jacob handed him a couple pancakes infront of which sangyeon decided to mull over.

what did he want.. for starters.

he wanted to kiss jacob stupid. press him against the counter and just.. just breathe the same air as him for a second before pressing his lips against his, take his breath, make him gasp… just,  _ just… _ hug him, feel his warmth.. anything. and everything, he wanted it all and this was so inappropriate to think about at 8 in the morning in the company of others that it made him blush stupidly red again. he was so embarrassed but couldn't leave the room. couldn't be painfully obvious about it even though he probably was.

he was such a fool for such thoughts. what if jacob never wanted him in that way?

he couldn't think, couldn't think and perhaps he was getting a little breathless himself now, was his heart beating too hard for sitting in one position? were his thoughts so loud he couldn't hear the surroundings-

"...jacob, hyung!"

_ sunwoo. _

and he got up and left along with chanhee. sangyeon was long lost. he had no idea what the other said before this.

what he knew was that they left, so now he was alone with jacob.

he was going to die. if not today then what day was more likely. sangyeon couldn't foresee one.

"what are you thinking so hard about? you're so quiet"

did he know? he couldn't have guessed it.

"i'm just sleepy,"

sangyeon was glad...or not… he couldn't tell anymore that jacob didn't ask him further questions besides the usual banter between them. it wasn't awkward but sangyeon still felt uneasy.

he wanted this to come to an end. whatever end it was meant to have. he could barely hold back anymore. barely hold himself together.

  
  
  


jacob thought it was fruitless. all his efforts didn't seem to have the effect he wanted them to have, either this or he couldn't see it. sangyeon just stepped back every time. he didn't crack under the pressure of his compliments, of his random teasing and close proximity.

jacob was about to go insane himself. he has been trying and trying hard for a while, one last time.. one last time tonight when they were alone. last time and he would tone it down.

even if he didn't want to.

he hoped he wouldn't have to.

so once the moon was high in the sky, he sat in the kitchen, moonlight coming through the window casting enough light for him to not use the switch.

and he just sat there. basking in the silence of empty dorms and his own quiet mind but chaotic heart, was there much else to think?

he could only wait and he didn't wait much until sangyeon entered the room too.

"hey, hyung-"

"you know, cobie,"

sangyeon rounded, standing infront of jacob as he was sitting in his chair.

"your eyes are reflecting the moonlight so beautifully tonight,"

and this time it was jacob's eyes that widened. his jaw that went slack, his breathing that hitched before his heartbeat went erratic. too bad he couldn't tell if his cheeks were rose colored now.

so that's how jacob felt every time.

sangyeon dragged a chair right infront of jacob's and sat so close that their knees bumped. the chairs touched. there was no more space to move them closer.

"you know, cobie, every time i look at you i see so much," sangyeon was now looking at him, absorbing his every reaction. "i see your passion, i see your love for people, i see gentleness and toughness at the same time. i see so much that it's hard for me to put it into words,"

and could jacob do besides sit and listen? he was mesmerized.

"i see so much and yet i couldn't ever see how you felt about me. because i.. i feel a lot for you"

and there it was.

the revelation. sangyeon's big moment. jacob's biggest wish that he was too cowardly to just come forward with. it was too boring to just say it. too early to even think about saying it. and here sangyeon was, telling him everything he wished to hear.

he grasped his hands.

"i feel a lot right now. and i feel a lot for you as well." and jacob did, he  _ really really did.  _ so much that it was starting to hurt in ways he didn't know were possible. tugging at his heart and pestering his mind more the longest he didn't confess.

but he felt relief now. he smiled.

sangyeon was smiling too.

"are you finally going to kiss me now or do i have to ask for that too?"

sangyeon sometimes had it in him.

jacob's giggle was the cutest thing sangyeon has ever heard before he leaned forward and connected their lips.

and jacob tasted the same way sangyeon had imagined him to.

_ like home.  _

**Author's Note:**

> i'm crying in sangcob...i am... emotional


End file.
